


the Beginning of the Aftermath

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: The Aftermath (Fallout 4) [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Set after the Nuclear Option, peaceful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: After pressing that button and sentencing the Institute to extinction, Nora tries to cope.





	the Beginning of the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by how I felt after finishing that amazing game. I used the Minutemen for a peaceful ending. This will actually be the start of a long series. And here's to hoping I actually do it.

She doesn't even think to come back to Sanctuary after leaving the building. Instead she wanders away from the new crater without a single thought. She lets her feet lead the way. She was only filled with regret that she had not run into anyone, not even raiders, in her state. In hindsight, this was good. She would have probably let anyone kill her without a fight. Maybe they had tried to hide, or something. An explosion so big with no warning had probably scared them all off. Either way, that meant she was alive for another day. She doesn't know how long or how she ended up there, when she did, but she only stops walking at a small and quit farm.

At first, the telltale sight of questionable meat hanging in chains make her reach for the rifle slung across her back. Then she becomes familiar as to where she was even without consulting her Pipboy. She had cleared this place before and no one seems to have taken residence since.

Nora, finally aware of how weary she felt and how her feet ached, takes off the guns and packs she has on her one after the other. She drops all over as she trudges up the path and up the stairs of the small home. She had successfully peeled off her armor, the Pipboy and her vault suit by the time she finds the bed. She lies down, closes her eyes, and lets the tears thagshe had kept for months out and the sleep take over.

* * *

 

She doesn't know how long she slept. She only knows she woke up a few times, either to a glaring sun or an awful darkness, but drifted off to sleep again. Since waking up from cryo-sleep, Nora had not slept more than a few hours, despite how exhausted she had felt. Not until she found... _No. Not anymore._ But it seemed that the fatigue of the past couple of months had finally caught up with her. She was only happy to surrender to the dreamless sleep that took a hold of her.

When she did finally awoke, Nora found herself reluctant to get up. There was no headache for oversleeping or anything. Though she still felt the ache in her muscles and the cold that had settled deep in her bones. Her ears were still ringing in the first sound of silence ever since she woke up alone Vault 111. There had always been the crackle of gravel under her boots or someone's steps across the hot asphalt. Maybe Dogmeat panting, or Piper telling her small stories or Hancock's funny quips. But now, there was just silence. It was deafening. And she could not even begin to describe the heavy with both feeling loss and being lost her heart felt.

She was a woman out of her own time. She was now _truly_ alone in this world. She could barely remember the time she had last since been like this. She had been with her parents when Nate had fought in the war. She had roommates when she was finishing up her law degree. Nora had never been alone. And she felt like she was going to drown in the emptiness inside her. For however burdened her heart felt, there was also a terrible lightness to it. So maybe even worse still was the relief that was starting to set on her shoulders.

For the first time in months, maybe even years, she had no worries, no one to tend to or responsibilities that needed her attention. She hadn't woken up afraid her supplies had been stolen, or that there was some work to be done, a place to get to, or a settlement to assist. There were no missions or anything. She could just simply be. Everything was clear and she actually feels well-rested. The last time she's had such a feeling was the night after Nate had come back to her and they had spent the next day just in bed, familiarizing themselves with each other once more. They had both been starved of each other, and they wanted to start acquainting themselves with each other first, before they took Shaun home from his parents. But instead of the utter joy and contentment she had felt then, it was a war between the feeling of loss and triumph.

She was upset at how relieved she felt. No more looking over her shoulder or fearing that the next turn or step will spring a trap or new foes. No Institute to deal with. And that was upsetting her. Knowing that the Institute was out there had actually comforted her. She knew people feard of the Commonwealth's 'Boogeyman'. She could most definitely understand the genuine fear of losing your loved one to a shadow. Because she did lose her husband and son. But knwoing that the Institute was out there meant she had an enemy to confront. She could still bring her son home. Then when she did find out what had happened to him... She thought that maybe, with him at the Institute, he could be safe somehow. He didn't need to endanger himself at the world aboveground. Maybe instead of rgoing after each other, she could turn things around. Maybe she could start help build bridges to ensure no one had to lose anything. That the Institute and the Commonwealth could assist each other, or at least, co-exist without fearing each other. She would deal with Maxson after that. But she had been forced to choose sides. And now, she was robbed of those chances. She was robbed of her son, yet again. And this time, for good and of her own choice. Nora felt like some monster instead of a hero.

When her stomach protests for sustenance, she feels angry that her body wouldn't allow her to wallow in her grief and sadness. But Nora had found out that she was just a survivor. Through and through, she will keep on going until finally, she just doesn't. But today is probably not that day. So she manages to get up. She is wobbly on her feet, like she had been out on a night of heavy drinking. Thankfully, nearbly was a shelf filled with ration and water.

Nora hadn't even been aware of how thirsty and hungry she had been until she had finished four packed purified water and four whole cans of Cram and a bowl of noodles.

Right after that, she feels so sick and disgusted of herself that she wanted to throw it all up. But she swallows the bile rising in her and tries to find her pack, if only she could get dressed. She finds it out side, the last one in the trail of her belongings, right out near the road. How convenient that no one had seen and stolen everything from her. But it did leave her rounding up all her gear half naked and out in the sun for everyone to see. But the wasteland gives her no onlooker. She carries all the gear up in the empty house within three trips.

She finds a drum full of clean (maybe) water and takes a bath, scrubbing off as much dirt as she can. Once dressed and passable as an actual human being, Nora finally looks around for the first time. She is surprised to find herself in Breakheart Banks.

At the time that Preston Garvey had asked her to help anyone in need by creating as much settlements as she could, Breakheart Banks had been everything she needed. After having cleared the place of the super mutants and burying the settlers that used to be there, she had wished to make it into a lovely small settlement. There was already a farm there, and it wasn't far off the river. It was quite picturesque even, if you could ignore the supermutants' handiwork that she somehow couldn't get rid of. Somehow, Nora had not been able to bring herself to set up a beacon over there. She had been traveling with MacCready at the time and he couldn't stop asking her why she hadn't done so when it seemed like the prefect place. She couldn't answer him then.

Sanctuary was no longer a sanctuary to Nora. That was why she and Nate had decided to move there, in the middle of quiet suburbia at practically the outskirts of the Commonwealth. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city. They had decided they would just buy another car when the time came that both of them wanted to work again. Their main concern was to enjoy and spend as much time as they could raising Shaun... and maybe another little one after a while. Now, all the ruins left Nora to remember was the destruction the bombs had left and the hole it created in her life.

After helping Preston and the rest get settled, she had tried to set everything as proper as she possibly could with Codsworth's help. She had been glad that no one would bother living in her old house, even if it had been one of the best preserved houses left. It was clear and unspoken that it will always be hers. If she could pay Codsworth for his efforts, she would. In her appreciation, she helped build them new homes and more beds for anyone else who would need it. In turn, every one of the settlers steered clear and away from the property. But that was it. It was now just a property. No one truly cared about the legalities of it, it was just about respect for her loss. She didn't want to step inside unless she was staying over at Sanctuary. With the Vault just there at the hills behind her home, Nora wanted to be as far away from Sanctuary as she possibly could.

She had thought, at first, when she found Shaun... She would raise him there in their home. She had thought... maybe once Shaun was back safe in her arms... she would be brave enough to stay there again. Anything else and she feels like Nate would be disappointed with her. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of anything in his old room, either. Even when the scrap and supplies had long run out. Instead she foraged on far away, just so she could spare the only reminders of her baby that kept her moving her feet forward. Preston and the others hadn't said a word about it. They just helped her drag all the junk from Concord back.

But maybe now she knew why she couldn't answer MacCready. Maybe a small part of her just wanted to keep it for herself. To have a place to be away from this crazy new world she woke up into. Maybe that's how her body knew this place would be exactly what she needed after destroying the Institue and her son, the only family she had left.

* * *

 

Dogmeat is the one who finds her there first. Funnily enough. Dogmeat always finds her, doesn't he? From leaving Sanctuary to look for her son and now from escaping everything after having to kill the son she had set off to find in the first place. Nora supposes she shouldn't have even be surprised. After all, Greentop Nursery was so close. They would've found her eventually had they looked. Knowing her newfound friends, they probably knew that she just wanted the time for herself.

Having no wish to live in Sanctuary after losing the life she had there, Greentop Nursery had been the answer for her. She had set it up as a base of sorts, back when they had not yet been able to retake the Castle. It was far enough away from trouble, but close enough to answer anyone calling for help. It had a greenhouse and a liveable house. Traders could easily come and go, so news was always easy to hear. When she traveled with one of her companions, the rest stayed at Greentop Nursery. Dogmeat probably knew the whole time that she was close by and couldn't help himself anymore.

The loyal dog comes up the path leading to the farm. He sniffs around and ends up finding her at the back of the farm, plowing land for new crop. Nora doesn't know why she was bothering. But the ache felt good, felt familiar. She felt better moving and drifiting off to sleep without dreams at night due to the exhaustion. She didn't want to leave the quiet serenity Breakheart Banks had offered, however, so she ended up picking a hoe and hacking at land. She didn't really know the first thing about farming. But having made a few settlements and working together with settlers did help. She thought maybe she could plant squash. Make some soup or something.

Dogmeat barks for her attention. The noise is like a shotgun in the dark and empty night. She is confused for a moment, having just become used to her own solitary confinement. Seeing Dogmeat was startling for her. She recovers, however and pats her thigh to call him over.

"Hey, boy."

Even her own voice startles her. Had she always sounded so hoarse and tired? She wonders, while Dogmeat whines as he makes his way to her and her outstretched hand, how long she had been here. Dogmeat licks her hand and she kneels down. Immediately, the dog tries to snuggle to her, whining complaints and trying to lick her everywhere. Nora ruffles his fur,  embraces her loyal companion and gives the top of his head a kiss. He finally settles, content that he has found his master and all is right in the world once more.

"Hey, Dogmeat," she tries again, if only to get used to the sound. "Did you miss me?"

Dogmeat yelps an agreement and only snuggles closer.

"I missed you too, buddy.

* * *

 

Four days since Dogmeat finds her, Dogmeat decides it is time for her to reacquaint herself to the world. Yes, he decides for her. While drinking some NukaCola and having lunch, Dogmeat finds the Pipboy she had hidden under her gear. He brings it over to her and in the process, turns on Radio Freedom.

"... any Minutemen in the area. Please respond immediately."

Dogmeat makes a little whine when he places the Pipboy on her lap. Nora makes a face at her beloved pet and he doesn't say anthing. He just pants with his eyes staring directly at her. Nora wasn't going to let no dog bully her into doing things. She preferred cats anyway. She lets him know this by taking a bite out of the corn cob she had grilled earlier for lunch.

But Dogmeat wasn't having it. He made a ruff and used his snout to roll the device closer to Nora.

Nora barks a laugh at him and teases. "I never knew why I let you tag along. Cats are much cuter."

Dogmeat doesn't buy it and just sit on his haunches, making a huff. Nora tries not to smile. "Fine, I lied. You're cuter."

* * *

 

An hour later and Nora finds herself geared up. She's not dramatic or sending out a statement or anything. But she wears her General uniform on. Nate would laugh in the irony, she thinks with a sad smile. She had always tried to avoid the elitist military side of her family and insisted on being an engineer like her mom had been before marrying her father, who was a high ranking official for the National Guard. Her father had refused and her mother argued that with the tensions overseas, wouldn't her daughter be safer serving her country here. Maybe she could join the military court instead. She had blatantly refused. Her father wanted throw her out of the house for being _'impertinent'_. She was young, extremely petty and sarcastic. (All qualities that drew in Nate, he had assured her.) She left home, enrolled in Suffolk County School of Law nearby where her father was stationed and worked as a waitress to fund her job.

She met Nate at the diner she worked at one night and found out he worked for her father. It was originally to get under his skin that she dated him, bringing him to the first family Thanksgiving she could attend five years since she left home. The universe worked in wonderfully strange ways and her father was actually happy of her choice. Nate told her he knew who she was and what she was doing and that he would be happy to help her. Whatever shenanigans they did just ended up her father being happy instead. After she had given up on trying to irritate her family, Nora  realized she was in love with Nate. A year after they got married, Nate ended up shipped off to Alaska. Her father was only sorry he couldn't make him stay for his daughter. And with that note, whatever issues they had of each other disappeared. When they found out Nora was pregnant with their first grandchild, they had insisted that she stayed with them for the meantime. At least until Nate came back home.

Nora puts on her hat and squints at her reflection down at the water in the drum.

"If only Daddy could see me now..."

Dogmeat must be intent to be her therapy dog because he immediately barks at her and starts up the road.

Nora follows him out, a modified laser musket at the ready. Before she makes the turn, she glances back at the farm. She makes a promise to herself.

"I'll be back."

For now however, another settlement needs her help.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's so short. And maybe doesn't even justify how Nora would have actually felt. But I'll do more of that later. Promise. PTSD and emotions are things I do not take for granted.


End file.
